Final Crescendo
Final Crescendo is to be an epic length fic covering several dozen major story arcs primarily centered around the themes of exploration via dimensional travel. The 'worlds' themselves are generally very different, and can be inhabitted by dozens and dozens of species who may be developing dimensional travel on their own. Plot "Everything begins with Nagash," ~ Henri Indeed in Final Crescendo the First Necromancer has facilitated things that would come to be. In the beginning Nagash had no interest in traveling beyond 'Beta' as there was too much unstudied, even so his research did point him in that direction. Opening Two things have occured at the start of Final Crescendo on two different worlds. In the context of the story these worlds are labeled Alpha and Beta; by a scientist studying technology that can be used for dimensional travel who doesn't show up until later. In the 'key' world of Alpha a planet known as Earth magic is hidden from the nonmagical world who dismiss it as fantasy, a stark contrast to Beta where magic is all to visible a potent threat. Within Alpha itself however one of the groups of magic users, located on the Island of Britian, now has cause to celebrate: This cause is the Dark Lord Voldemort's downfall. Beta is a different story. The key world of Beta is a land of the sword and of the dangers of sorcerery and where the dead may walk. Nagash is the First Necromancer, a dark and terrible sorcerer of great power, and he had discovered that which had been long sought by the Mortuary Cult of Ancient Khermi, of which long ago he was apart of. Characters Final Crescedno focuses principally on the adventures of Henri, with occasional shifts to other major charcters. World Beta The world Henri grew up on is a world of Feudal governance and where knights battle the unjust. Beta's key world is where Bretonnia, within which is the duchy of Quenelles. Baldwyn Henri's adoptive father, and the dimensional counterpart to James Potter in world Beta. Baldwyn lacks his son's talent for magic but is a knight of extraordinary feats as expected by his own bloodline. He is capable administrator, powerful warrior, and skilled diplomat. As ruler of Quenelles he is amongst the most powerful men in Bretonnia during his time. Baldwyn also is a distant descendant of Nagah, though this is merely a minor point. Slightly closer on the family tree is a powerful Blood Dragon Vampire elder. Baldwyn's line if forever considered legend, at the start of the story he takes custody of Henri from Nagash cutting through swathes of undead. Under Baldwyn's rule the duchy of Quenelles prospers despite the political situation in Bretonnia being strained by a weak king, and the increasing individual power of feudal rulers. Baldwyn himself starts the trend of encouraging ties with the knights of Ulric, who will later join the Knights of Quenelles during wars of the future. Baldwyn later remaries and father's Henri's half brother Reolus, who will further cement the Bloodline's status as legend. Baldwyn's second son is trained as Henri is, and proves himself a proper child of the bloodline and a proper member of the nobility. Reolus Baldwyn's second son, and half brother to Henri. He eventually becomes a lengendary grail knight. Like his father he lacks his brother's talent for magic, but retains the inherrent skill in combat arts expected of a knight. Reolus was born of Baldwyn's second marriage after Henri has reached the so called 'middle stage of Bretonnian nobility's adulthood'. As with Henri he makes his first kill young, using a blade carved from a dragon's fang. Reolus himself experience as a child is verily similiar to Henri's own. He is educated much as Henri was, but frequently accompanies his older brother on missions throughout Quenelles and Bretonnia. Where Henri is Quenelles' Green Prince Reolus finds that his brother's shadow is stifling at times and demonstrates frequently the rashness of youth in his younger years. Even so Reolus proves himself a capable knight, and eventually becomes a knight errant at the age of fifteen, just in time for the first war of his lifetime, by the time he is in his twenties he will be blooded well in time fore Bretonnia's civil war. During both conflicts he proves himself a powerful force on the battlefield, though shadowed by the accomplishments of Henri, and his cousin, as well as other older knights. World Zeta In the world of Zeta there are numerous characters who make an appearance ranging from friend to foe, and in this world there are many foes. Gravemind. The hivemind of the Flood. He along with the rest of his species are exterminated from the milky way by a powerful magic spell crafted to use the Halo Installations as instruments. Senator Drachus. A member of the race known as the Sangheili in their own tongue and Elite to native humans Drachus is in a word a Fanatic. Drachus was born on the Sangheili homeworld during the days of the covenant he was amongst the first to begin rallying members of the covenant when it was believed the Forerunners were returning. Lt. General Alexander Gilbert A member of the UNSCDF High Command Arthur Gilbert's is a contrast to Drachus though they typically support the same measures. Gilbert's principal strategy is organizing along strategic lines, and is generally described as cold and calculating. Amongst Henri's subordinates the general is frequently the one to suggest the exploitation of their superior shield technology, and the use of defensive programs. As such he is appropriately the one to head up Project Castle. Category:Final Crescendo Category:Universe